Desire stress
by loucas.leclerc
Summary: Nick notices that Violet is behaving strangely. (CANCEL) The reason for my cancellation is written on my account.
1. Chapter 1

Desire stress

Bob work at home then he takes a pose to think about his family, Jack-Jack had them his provision unimaginable, Dash continues to annoy Violet about his relation with Nick the adopted child Violet she became very happy with Nick, he often dates he has the moment of love, even if they are sixteen Nick does not sleep with purple out of respect and Nick a good boy even if he has try to kill us because of the contras but he redeem his crimes for Violet .

I touch touch

Bob wonders who can be his this hour if.

"Enter"

Nick enters the office of his adoptive father.

"Oh Nick? Is something wrong?" Asked Bob, Nick answered with his machine that could speak on his throat.

"IT'S ABOUT PURPLE MONSIEUS" Said Nick, his father's instinct acting.

"Do you want to break up with her ?!" Ask Bob, Nick shakes his head to say no.

"So what is the likely one?" Request Bob

"ALL TO BEGIN ..." Begin Nick

* * *

In the past

Nick has breakfast all alone, the family except Violet have left for a bank robbery, Nick takes fruit punch as a drink and then eggs.

_"A good breakfast to start a good workout." _Thought Nick, then he heard a door reopen then close then Nick heard.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiick your in the kitchen." Said Violet, Nick installs his thing on the throat to answer.

"YES, I AM IN THE KITCHEN." Said Nick with the thing.

"Perfect, I'm coming." Said Violet with a sensual tone, Nick find blizzard the tone of his voice

"Hello Nick." Said Violet with a voice full of love, Nick smiles then he turns around.

"GOOD MORNING MON-" Said Nick who has his eyes wide open and his mouth wide open when he sees Violet all naked except for her sexy clothes which took from her mother but she is transparent, the eggs that Nick eat came out of her mouth while the glass of juice shattering with the pressure of its cybernetic arm.

In the present

* * *

Bob can't believe his daughter is doing this kind of thing.

"You're on Nick, because his not something said not to his father." Said Bob

"I AM ON MONSIEUS." Said Nick, Bob sighs in frustration.

"Tell me she stopped doing this kind of thing?" Ask for Bob.

"NO MONSIEUr." Said Nick

"What's going on?" Request Bob

"I BELIEVED THAT I FINISHED BUT ..." start Nick

* * *

In the past

Nick comes into the shower to wash, Violet and goes to see a friend, on lying to say that I had a funny reaction for a boyfriend, Nick sighs then he turns on the hot water to wash then he feels as if he was watching he looked behind him to see no one then he concentrated to hear the sound of a traitor but he heard nothing.

_"Its on my imagination." _Thought Nick then he felt something soft behind him then soft hands on the chest.

_"PURPLE, What is this doing here." _Thought Nick in panic

"I heard that Japanese girls wash lures back of boyfiende lures with breasts, so do you like that?" Said Violet in a seductive tone, by reflex Nick takes a bar of soap then he throws the soap on switch to close the lights then he teleports out of the shower then he takes his clothes he teleports in the closet of the house, Nick got dressed then he went out of the closet to see Helen looking at him curiously.

"Nick my boy what are you doing in the closet?" Ask Helen, Nick go answer but he noticed who didn't have his machine

"Hey Nick, do you want to play with me on the console?" Ask Dash, Nick looks at Helen then he points to the living room to say who is going to play with Dash then he leaves.

* * *

In the present

"A MONSIEUS PROBLEM?" Ask nick

"Isn't it just that where did she learn all this?" Bob asks.

"I DON'T KNOW BUT IT HAS SOMETHING THAT ITS HIS SICKNESS." Said Nick

In the past

* * *

Nick sleep on the couch when he feels that something is pressing on him, Nick opens his eyes to see Violet with a school uniform which licked Nick's neck

"PURPLE, IF A MEMBER OF YOUR FAMILY SEES US." Said Nick

"They have many things to do at home for all of us alone." Said Violet with lots of love.

"You won't escape this time, I want you inside me with ta-" Said Violet who notices that his cock doesn't strip, she looks at Nick with tears in her eyes.

"I AM SORRY PURPLE." Said Nick then Violet goes to her room crying.

"Shit." Thought Nick.


	2. Chapter 2

Violet continues to cry for three days, She lets in someone, not even Nick, who comes by to see if he can help, the other day Helen her mother has a chance.

"Honey darling why are you staying inside?" Ask Helen then the door reopens slowly.

"Come home mom." Said Violet softly, Helen enters Violet's room then she sits on the bed together.

"What and the Violet problem?" Ask Helen, Violet sighs then she says.

"I don't think Nick finds me attractive." Said Violet, Helen finding her weird because Nick always finds Violet beautiful.

"How?" Asked Helen, suddenly Violet blushed at her request.

"Violet if you don't tell me the truth I can't help you." Said Helen, Violet felt embarrassed, she put her hair behind her ear then she whispered in her mother's ear, Helen was shocked.

"Violet, at your age is not reasonable." Said Helen in a motherly tone.

"When is that reasonable?" Ask Violet.

"After marriage." Said Helen

"Anyway, he doesn't find me attractive is attractive." Said Violet, Helen rubs her daughter's back.

"Violet, Nick finds you super beautiful just that Nick is not a normal boy, he has spent his life controlling his impulses, he surely has a reason to do that." Said Helen then he sees Dash accidentally entering Violet's room.

"What are you doing here Dash ?!" Order Violet, Dash stand up then he says.

"I got the wrong room." Said dash

"CLEAR!" Said Violet.

"Too bad, I had the solution to your problem but good bye." Said Dash who turns to leave but purple uses his force field to imprison Dash.

"What's wrong with my boyfriend!" Order Violet.

"Two weeks of dishes then I tell you all." Said Dash.

"One week." Said Violet.

"You two calm down both of you or I'll punish you." Said Helen

"Its him who started." Said Violet

"Violet he is young his normal at his age." Said Helen, Violet reflect then he drops Dash.

"Then you Dash, you should be lucky to have a big sister but the more stupid you make your sister the more Jack-Jack will do the same thing as you, understand." Said Helen has two children

"Yes." Said Dash and Violet at the same time.

"Good Dash, did you have something to say to Violet?" Ask Helen

"Yes its about Nick all to start when playing video games ..." Continue Dash

In the past

Nick and Dash play video games in coop, Dash was full focus but Nick had his head elsewhere then on TV this game opens up.

"Damn it, we couldn't beat the bump, Nick you weren't really concentrating." Said dash

"SORRY DASH BUT IT'S NOT MY DAY NOW." Said Nick with the thing that allows him to speak.

"He has a problem?" Ask Dash, Nick looks at Dash with doubt, Nick takes his glass of milk.

"I DOUBT THAT YOU CAN HELP ME IN MY SITUATION AT YOUR AGE." Said Nick taking a throat from his milk.

"My sister want to have you in her bed?" Said Dash, Nick spit you milk by surprise that Dash had said.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?" Said Nick

"I heard her girl friends giving stuff to sleep with you." Said dash

"IT TELLS ME A LOT OF THING" Said Nick

"Oh well, did she really try something on you?" Dash request

"YES" Said Nick

"So what will happen?" Ask Dash, Nick sighs.

"THE FLAG DOES NOT GO UP." Said Nick, Dash tried not to laugh.

"VERY FUNNY DASH NOW YOUR SISTER AND NOW SAD BECAUSE OF ME." Said Nick

"I don't want her to find you pretty enough to raise the flag." Said dash

"ON THE DIFFERENT DASH YOUR SISTER AND SUPER SEXY BUT HIS NOT HER WHICH HELPS ME FROM RIDING THE FLAG." Said Nick.

"So what's the problem?" Request

In the present

"Nick imagines mom and dad with big eyes so disapproving." Said dash

"Anyway, everyone has to do with what ..." said Violet.

"Yes, mom and dad must approve your adult activity with Nick." Said Dash, Violet looks at her mother out of pity.

"Please mom talk to him." Said Violet with sweet eyes

"You're trying to imply that I'm asking Nick to have sex with you." Said Helen in a rather annoyed tone, Violet continues to make the eyes soft but with a smile but Helen continues to have a face of disagreement.

"You know mom, daddy, you know, you can have an intimate evening when you were Violet's age so I don't see any harm in that." Said dash

"Do you have proof?" Helen asks in a way of disagreement that her sons are using.

"Yes they are very nice if I show him Nick he will make sure he has something to defend himself or you can talk to him and give him permission and anyway his not a guy that Violet recently met his Nick's talked about. " Said Dash, Helen growling in frustration.

"You know it's blackmail that you're doing dash." Said Helen.

"You taught me not to give chance to my enemies, if its to help Violet its good for me, in any case is lost from both quoting" Said Dash, Helen puts her two hands to stick then she sticks to her on the forehead reflect.

"Okay, I'll talk to her." Said Helen who leaves the room, Dash approaches Violet.

"What do you want Dash?" Ask Violet.

"The service was free but the next one won't be free." Said dash

"What do you want?" Said Violet Who crosses her arms.

"A week of cleaning and I give proof that you need dad to approve your activity." Said Dash raising his hand.

"Have an affair?" Ask Dash, Violet was silent then she squeezes her hands.

"Have an affair." Said Violet shaking her hand, letting go of her hand, Dash runs at full speed then he comes back with a cassette then he gives the cassette.

"If there is a problem, play in front of Dad then he will do whatever you want, Good luck." Said Dash who leaves Violet's room, Violet watches the tape

In Bob's office

Bob seems to be looking at his documents for his business but he still has the conversation with Nick about the purple drive.

Touch Touch Touch

"Yes, come home." Said Bob who can see Violet with a cassette in her hand.

"I want to talk to you daddy." Said Violet.

"Let me guess, do you have sex drive Nick?" Said Bob Who crosses his arms, Violet was totally shocked.

"How did you know that-" Said Violet before Bob asked him to shut up.

"Nick was talking about your attempts, Violet, Nick is a good boy but he doesn't totally know this kind of thing, he was trained by ninja to avoid this kind of thing." Said Bob

"I have the solution, you have to say-" Said Violet but Bob finished to say.

"Let him have my permission and the answer is no Violet not your age." Said Bob

"What if we made an exchange?" Ask Violet.

"What kind of exchange?" Ask Bob, Violet takes out a cassette to say.

"Its when you were talking with Lucius about your old date with mom, I'm sure mom won't be happy to know that." Said Violet swinging the cassette.

"I don't believe you!" Said Bob with a sweat running down his face, Violet inserted the cassette into the portable music player then pressed PLAY. Then waited are father and Lucius who spoke of catch luring turns out the lady, Violet pewter are cassette player to say.

"Talk to Nick and then I'll give you the tape." Said Violet.

"Why do you want to do all of this?" Said Bob.

"Because I love her and I want to show her that I love her." Said Violet in tears, Bob Sigh then he put a hand on Violet's shoulder then he said.

"Okay Violet, I'm going to talk to her for your happiness."

"Really, thank you dad." Said Violet who gives her a hug then she leaves her office.


	3. Note de l'auteurAuthor's Note

Note de l'auteur/Author's Note

Google translation version

What is the purpose of the site?

Personally its to share stories with a community that likes to read is written and also for fans who make a story with their favorite subject (games, cartoons, books) to the point where it can be your fan who launches into writing.

But I ask myself the question? Direct that you are more interested in my writing than my story? I even wonder if you took the time to read my book, for you its like saying the person writes very well that the story is going to be good.

Or as the example if a famous star is in the movie which is bad but everyone says the movie is good because of the actor who is in the movie.

There is one thing I want to make clear **I don't speak English. **I translate it by google translate to read your books and translate my stories because my mother tongue is **French and** if you ask the question I am not European I am French Canadian as another Quebecer.

You tell me why he does not write in his mother tongue but to begin with the Europeans criticize my writing to the very point that I do not understand. And I'm sure one of you wrote a book then I read them without your noticing it and when I translate it or when it has to be done I don't care because I like to read books no matter your writing style , but I have the impression that your reason for looking at every detail of a writing and throwing insults is yours.

If I give names he will surely tell me that its a joke or he does not take the criticism.

To begin with when cyberbullying says its just a joke, IT WILL NEVER BE A Joke, the only reason a bully says its a joke is often which is confronted by law enforcement.

For the name, no need to say it, their name is in the comments, are those who hide in visitors I delete them

I only assume advisory review because your either comment that says insult to my book or my writing is not advisory review its insult.

For those who have never written, it is never easy to write, I have a lot of imagination my not English or French but I like to share my world in my head but the more I write the more I have laughs at me.

For those who have written books I have one thing to tell you that would make your fan like your book then he starts writing but he is insulted by you but that you did not know that your fan knows his you gives a smile to the lip to be told by the person who admires or tells you that its a joke.

And if you tell me that the story is not good but its funny everyone says that I should do a book but you say that its my relatives so I meet people who are fans of the iterature they said who is very good so the problem is not history its just my writing

Anyway I wanted to say like the boxers who say `` I put down my pen '' Reason that I make myself laugh at myself instead of enjoying my stories which means that my stories that I have started to write will not end and cancel but hey, I don't think anyone who benefits from it.

I do not know if I have people who like my stories my thank you for not judging my writing, my faults ect.

Have a good day.

Dans ma langue maternelle.

Quelle est l'objectif du site ?

Personnellement ses de partager des histoires avec une communauté qui aime lire est écrie et aussi pour des fan qui fait une histoire avec leur sujet préférer (jeux, cartoon, livre) au point même que sa peux être vos fan qui se lance dans les écriture.

Mais la je me pose la question? Ont direct que vous être plus intéresser par mon écriture que mon histoire? Je me demande même si vous est pris le temps de lire mon livre, pour vous ses comme dire que la personne écrie très bien que l'histoire va être bonne.

Ou comme l'exemple si une vedette connue joue dans le filme qui est mauvais mais tous le monde dit que le film est bon en raison de l'acteur qui joue dans le film.

Il a une chose que je veux mètre au claire **je ne parle pas anglais. **Je le traduit par google traduction pour lire vos livre et traduire mes histoire car ma langue maternelle est le **français** est si vous poser la question je ne suis pas européen je suis canadien français en autre Québécois.

La vous me dite que pourquoi il écrit pas dans sa langue maternelle mais pour commencer les européens me critique mon écriture au point même qui ne comprend pas. Et je suis sur un de vous a écrit un livre puis je les lu sans que vous le remarquer et quand je le traduit ou quand il a des faut je m'en faux car moi j'aime lire des livre peu importe votre style de écriture, mais j'ai l'impression que votre raison que vous est la ses de regarde chaque détail d'un écriture et de lancés des insultes.

Si je donne des Nom il vont sûrement me dire que ses une blague ou il assume pas les critique.

Pour commencer quand les cyberintimidations dit que ses juste une blague, CA SERA JAMAIS UNE BLAGUE, la seul raison qu'un intimidateur dit que ses une blague ses souvent qui est confronter par les force de l'ordre.

Pour les nom, pas besoin de le dire, leur nom est dans les commentaire, est ceux qui cache dans des visiteur je les efface

je assume seulement des critique consultative car vos soit disent commentaire qui dit des insulte sur mon livre ou mon écriture ses pas une critique consultative ses des insulte.

Pour ceux qui ont jamais écrit, se n'est jamais facile de écrire, j'ai beaucoup de imagination mes pas le l'anglais ou le français mais j'aime partager mon monde dans ma tête mais plus que j'écris plus ont me rit de moi.

Pour ceux qui ont écrite des livres j'ai une chose a vous dire que ferais vous que votre fan a aimer votre livre puis il se lance dans écriture mais il se fait insulter par vous mais que vous ne savais pas que sais votre fan sa vous donne un sourire au lèvre de se faire dire par la personne qui admire ou vous dite que ses une blague.

Et si vous me dite que l'histoire est pas bonne mais ses drole tous le monde dit que je devrais faire un livre mais la vous dite que ses mes proche alors j'ai rencontrer du monde fan de l'iterature il ont dit qui est tres bonne alors le problème ses pas l'Histoire ses juste mon écriture

Enfin bref je voulais dire comme les boxer qui dit ''Je dépose ma plume'' Raison que je me fait rire de moi au lieux de profiter de mes histoires qui veux dire que mes histoire que j'ai commencer a écrire il seront pas terminer et annuler mais bon je croit pas qui a du monde qui en profite.

Je sais pas si j'ai des personne qui aime mes histoire mes merci de pas juger pas mon écriture, mes faut ect.

Bonne journais.


End file.
